Extinction
by Atomika
Summary: After a huge chaos, Arceus decides to take away all the pokemon from the humans. Then one day, Mew returns to give humans a gift. Mew gave the humans elemental powers, each and every pokemon type. Now with the pokemon gone and their powers transfered to them, the humans have become the pokemon themselves.


Hi everyone! This is a new story from me (obviously). I guess I just couldn't contain my ideas to myself. I needed to let it all out.

Seriously, I have like 3 ideas in my head, just floating. D:

I really, really tried my best to explain the first chapter since it's the history, the basis, the plot starter. I'm sorry if there are some errors here and there. I wrote this at around 2 AM... It's those times where I suddenly have ideas sprouting in my head.

This is a Pokespe (or Pokemon Adventures) fanfic. It's not the anime (so no Ash). Although I may incorporate some movies that were made.

Enough with blabbering. Please enjoy Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: Everybody knows I don't own pokespe... and the pic as well.

* * *

The world of Pokémon – a spinning globe of wonderment, home to an infinite array of creatures too varied to fully comprehend.

Hundreds, perhaps thousands, meticulously fashioned by the forces of nature in all its glory, as only nature can. And no matter what corner of the world you find yourself, rest assured, you'll find Pokémon there as well.

Soaring overhead, skimming the clouds… and riding the currents undersea. Sharing the mountains' majesty… and animating our many lush green forests, happily making their home in fields of grass, while even our sprawling cities are teeming with them.

People and Pokémon find common ground, sharing the goal of victory in the Pokémon battle, fighting to become friends, comrades, and Pokémon masters.

Until that day… when people, specifically four, suddenly fought not with a pokemon, but _against_ a pokemon.

They fought against Arceus, the _god_ of all pokemon.

And they succeeded in defeating and capturing the almighty pokemon. With a little bit of science and technology, they had also managaed to steal its powers and implant it in themselves, using it as if they were their own.

They stole Arceus' powers.

And with the power they gained, they started to wreck every region, doesn't matter if it was Kanto, Orre or even Oblivia, just to gain authority. This alarmed every respective legendaries that reside in their area. The Diving Pokemon known as Lugia suddenly emerged from Whirl Islands to protect Johto. The four members of Sword of Justice came to help the people in Unova despite their indifference to humans. Even the Pokemon that is known to sleep for a thousand years woke up, just to protect Hoenn and the world. The representations of time, space, and even anti-matter stood and tried to defeat them four.

But they didn't succeed. No legendary succeeded in defeating them. They were too powerful… and for being legendaries and a pokemon, they were ashamed to admit that they were defeated by mere _humans_.

Time came and went, and the pokemon realized that some people started to be hungry for power as well. They harmed pokemon, forced them to fight for their gain and benefit. They wanted to be stronger, more powerful…

It was utter chaos.

Finally, Arceus snapped. Using its remaining powers, the pokemon released itself forcefully from the pokeball that captured him. As soon as he was released, he tried to fight off the four people but still, Arceus couldn't win. That time, Arceus decided something that would change the history of pokemon forever.

Arceus decided to take away all the pokemon.

He took away all the pokemon, big or small, legendaryl or not, he took them all, not leaving any species behind. Then it finally teleported somewhere, to rest and gain its powers that he lost.

Nobody knew when it will come back.

And with Arceus gone, The four people became the gods.

After the chaos, people started restoring the world in its former glory, but it was _hard._ Without the pokemon helping them, it was impossible to do this with their bare hands. That was the time they realized how much they relied on pokemon, and how much they were important to their lives.

Then one day, apokemon came back into the world, the pokemon that is said to hold all the genetic codes of pokemon in its DNA. It left a gift for the people then vanished into thin air. Then one man suddenly lit his hands on fire with no explanation whatsoever and one person suddenly levitated a table unconsciously. Two abilities that could only be performed by a pokemon.

And that's when they realized they had elemental powers like the pokemon.

Mew had given them elemental powers.

The people were happy. With these powers, they were finally able to restore the world and use them to good. Though some people chose the other way and used it for themselves.

Thus, a new age, a new generation begun.

The pokemon left, and the humans stayed.

Now with elemental powers given to them…

They themselves became the pokemon.

* * *

If you reached this note, then you have officially finished reading Chapter 1 and survived. hooray! :D

It's kinda short but... oh well, it's just the first chapter.

The intro is actually from Movie 11, the Giratina and Shaymin movie.

As you can guess, this is a magic type thing, kinda like Fairy Tail. Actually, Fairy Tail inspired me, as well as K project.

If you can give me some reviews, I would appreciate. Also if I could improve my writing, then I'll appreciate that also. I appreciate criticism, but not flames. I hate flames.

Until the next Chapter! :)


End file.
